


Quel peccato sapeva di miele

by Trixie_7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei!POV, F/F, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano pochi i peccati di cui allora non mi ero macchiata. Non che li considerassi tali, si trattava semplicemente di azioni che il destino mi aveva costretta a compiere, per salvaguardare me stessa e le persone che amavo: Jaime e i miei figli. <br/>Nulla, nella mia vita, aveva avuto un’origine o un obbiettivo che non fosse la mia famiglia fino ad allora, quando a Grande Inverno vidi per la prima volta la maggiore delle figlie Stark, Sansa. <br/>Quella ragazzina cresciuta dai lupi mi affascinò all’istante, ma non mi seppi spiegare, allora, il motivo di tale attrazione.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel peccato sapeva di miele

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per la 500themes_ita challenge (prompt 89: beneamato peccato).

  
   
 

Non sapete che cosa significa  
provare lussuria per una donna?  
[Merlino](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merlino_\(miniserie_televisiva\)) (1998)

  
   
Erano pochi i peccati di cui allora non mi ero macchiata. Non che li considerassi tali, si trattava semplicemente di azioni che il destino mi aveva costretta a compiere, per salvaguardare me stessa e le persone che amavo: Jaime e i miei figli.  
Nulla, nella mia vita, aveva avuto un’origine o un obbiettivo che non fosse la mia famiglia fino ad allora, quando a Grande Inverno vidi per la prima volta la maggiore delle figlie Stark, Sansa.  
Quella ragazzina cresciuta dai lupi mi affascinò all’istante, ma non mi seppi spiegare, allora, il motivo di tale attrazione.  
Durante il soggiorno nel nord la intravidi appena, scambiando con lei poche parole.  
Al banchetto allestito in onore della visita di Robert, il lungo studio che mi concessi della sua figura, per quanto mi sforzassi persino di mentire a me stessa, non era dettato unicamente dall’interesse per mio figlio, da suocera a nuora. C’era, nascosto e celato, un interesse diverso, un interesse personale.  
Mi capitò poi di incrociarne gli occhi, per un fugace istante, in un corridoio del castello. Le rivolsi un sorriso e un saluto, che lei ricambiò con tanto ossequio da stupirmi.  
Non colsi solo il rispetto che una lady deve alla sua regina, nella voce di Sansa. Vi era dell’altro, vi era una profonda ammirazione ai limiti dell’idolatria.  
Un brivido mi percorse la schiena nel cogliere queste sfumature nella sua giovane voce e a malincuore le volsi le spalle.  
La vidi di sfuggita varie volte, ma mai potei scambiare con lei più di qualche convenevole, se non dopo l’ _incidente_ del fratello, Bran.  
Con gli occhi rossi di chi ha pianto a lungo, Sansa scrutava il paesaggio al di fuori di una finestra con un fazzoletto bianco stretto tra le mani. Eravamo sole.  
«Sansa» le dissi piano, avvicinandomi di qualche passo. Lei ancora non si era accorta di me.  
«Mia regina» rispose la ragazza, raddrizzando immediatamente la schiena e inchinandosi. «Scusate il mio aspetto» aggiunse poi, arrossendo.  
«Non preoccuparti, cara. Mi dispiace infinitamente per ciò che è successo a Bran».  
Le misi una mano sulla spalla, stringendo tra le dita il fine braccio di Sansa. Se solo avessi voluto avrei potuto spingerla, e farle fare la stessa esperienza del fratello.  
Comunque, non volevo davvero provare a ucciderla, semplicemente amavo l’idea del _poter fare_ ciò che maggiormente mi aggradava.  
«Grazie, mia regina» rispose tremolante di ammirazione la flebile voce di Sansa.  
«È un piacere. Dimmi, cosa stavi osservando con tanta attenzione?»  
«Lady, il mio meta-lupo, mia regina»  
Sansa volse il capo di nuovo verso la finestra, guardando verso il basso, ma qualcosa doveva averla sorpresa, perché dalle sue labbra sfuggì un flebile grido di sorpresa.  
«Cosa c’è, Sansa?»  
«Nulla, mia regina, non scorgo più Lady».  
Mi sporsi alla finestra accanto a lei, osservando le mura di Grande Inverno sotto di noi, gli uomini che si spostavano affaccendati, le donne con i bambini tra le sottane, i soldati mollemente appoggiati ai muri dei posti di guardia.  
«Non è lì?» dissi, indicando quello che sicuramente doveva essere un meta-lupo, date le dimensioni e l’agilità.  
«Oh, no, affatto, mia regina. Quella è Nymeria, appartiene a mia sorella» mi rispose Sansa, quasi temesse di offendermi nel contraddirmi.  
E le contraddizioni di certo non le ho mai amate.  
«Riesci a distinguere un meta-lupo da un altro? Da questa distanza?» le domandai tuttavia incuriosita. A me quelle bestie sembravano tutte uguali.  
«Sì, mia regina».  
«Da cosa?»  
«Dal colore del pelo, mia regina, ma soprattutto dal modo di fare. Vede?» domandò, indicandomi il meta-lupo di prima. «Nymeria non sa stare ferma, si muove in continuazione, morde, gioca con gli altri cani, insegue i bambini e gioca con loro. La maggior parte del tempo è sporca di fango. Le cameriere si lamentano spesso della stanza di Arya. Prima era disordinata, ma da quando è arrivata Nymeria, sembra più una stalla» disse Sansa, arricciando impercettibilmente il naso.  
«E Lady?» domandai, più per sentirle di nuovo quella foga nella voce che per altro.  
«Lady non è così, mia regina. Lady è molto tranquilla, ama osservarmi mentre lavoro e non ama giocare o sporcarsi. Il suo pelo è sempre pulito, la pettino ogni mattina».  
«Sei proprio una brava ragazza, Sansa» considerai, spostandole una ciocca di capelli che era scivolata sul suo viso. «E credo che sarai anche una brava regina, un giorno» aggiunsi poi, riabbassando il braccio.  
Le nostre spalle, vicine come ci trovavamo per poter osservare al di fuori con maggior agio, si sfioravano. Le stoffe dei nostri vestiti frusciavano, mischiandosi l’un l’altra, come i nostri profumi, come il mio sorriso cercò il suo.  
Fu in quel momento che Lady ci interruppe, frapponendosi tra me e Sansa, spingendomi a qualche passo lontano da lei.  
«Scusatemi, mia regina, non so cosa le sia preso» disse la giovane Stark, sorpresa dal comportamento del suo meta-lupo.  
«Non ha importanza, Sansa, non è accaduto nulla di male. Pensa solo a riprenderti dal dolore per Bran, sono sicura che le cose andranno per il meglio» mentii, nascondendo la profonda irritazione che provavo per quel meta-lupo.  
Per quale motivo iniziai a odiare quell’animale non mi era poi del tutto chiaro, comunque, avrei amato una pelliccia con il suo pelo.  
   
   
Durante il viaggio di ritorno ad Approdo del Re, ricordavo spesso a Joffrey il suo nuovo ruolo, quello di promesso sposo, nei confronti di Sansa. Lui sembrava insofferente alla ragazza, nonostante la sua bellezza, e mi chiedevo se il problema non fosse in realtà  un altro: forse a mia figlio _le ragazze_ nemmeno piacevano.  
Comunque, provava a comportarsi da fidanzato galante e i suoi capricci sembravano non infastidire la ragazza Stark in alcun modo. Si capiva chiaramente chi dei due detenesse maggior potere sull’altra e in questo Joffrey si rivelò del tutto simile a sua madre.  
Un pomeriggio invitai Sansa nella mia carrozza e feci in modo di rimanere sola con lei. Le proibii, velatamente, di portare con sé la sua septa e sperai che avesse colto correttamente questo mio cenno.  
Quando perciò si presentò alla porta della mia carrozza sola, senza nemmeno quel suo dannato cane che aveva insistito per voler portare ad Approdo del Re, rimasi compiaciuta della sua abilità nel cogliere i sottintesi. Forse Sansa era una ragazzina meno ingenua di quanto avevo creduto nella mia prima valutazione.  
Comunque, nonostante lo stress del viaggio, notai con piacere che aveva conservato la sua bellezza.  
«Accomodati, Sansa cara» la invitai, indicando con un gesto della mano dei cuscini disposti di fronte a me. La mia cameriera porse un bicchiere a Sansa e le versò del vino. Io avevo appena vuotato il mio calice.  
«Grazie, mia regina».  
«Serviti pure» la incoraggiai, mentre anche il mio bicchiere veniva riempito.  
Le guance di Sansa si colorirono come se il vino avesse fatto il suo effetto, quando in realtà la ragazza non lo aveva nemmeno assaggiato. Il che era un gran peccato, dato che quello era uno dei più squisiti vini di Dorne.  
«Scusatemi, mia regina, ma non amo il vino» rispose lei, timidamente.  
«È uno dei migliori alleati di una regina, Sansa, credo che presto cambierai idea» le dissi divertita, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminarono al pensiero del futuro che la attendeva.  
Nonostante i suoi capelli fossero acconciati secondo la moda del sud, l’abito e l’atteggiamento la rivelavano per quello che era, una signora del Nord. Glielo feci notare e Sansa arrossì immediatamente.  
Credo che questa fosse la caratteristica che maggiormente mi attirava in lei: la capacità di arrossire. Da anni non vedevo guance colorirsi come le sue,  sui volti corrotti che mi circondavano, perché non c’era ormai più nulla che potesse provocare loro vergogna, timidezza o imbarazzo.  
Erano persone dall’animo turpe, più abituati alla menzogna che alla verità, senza innocenza, senza onore, con la coscienza tanto sporca da essere diventata inutilizzabile.  
Immaginai Sansa in mezzo a loro, al braccio di mio figlio.  
L’avrebbero divorata, senza pietà, e di lei non sarebbe rimasto che l’involucro, una bella regina da esibire nelle occasioni importanti, come una cimelio, un gioiello da esporre per abbellire la propria regalità, ma del tutto inutile, del tutto estranea alla politica del regno e ai suoi giochi di potere: una pedina nelle mani del re, l’ideale per Joffrey.  
«Ti manca Grande Inverno, Sansa?» domandai poi alla giovane, Le mie riflessioni mi avevano distratta dalla nostra conversazione, e il brusco cambio di argomento probabilmente confuse Sansa, ma lei non mi rimproverò nulla. Questo era uno dei vantaggi nell’essere la donna più potente del regno.  
«Non molto, Vostra Maestà. Qui sono tutti molto gentili e il principe Joffrey mi riempie di attenzioni».  
«Anche io ti riempio di attenzioni, Sansa» le feci notare, stizzita da un commento che invece avrebbe solo dovuto farmi piacere. Non lasciai alla ragazza il tempo di rispondere e la incitai a bere il vino che ancora non aveva nemmeno assaggiato.  
Lei esitò, poi si portò il calice alla bocca, titubante, vi appoggiò le labbra, ma poi lo allontanò nuovamente.  
«Guarda che non è avvelenato, Sansa, non sarei mai in grado di compiere un’azione tanto disonesta» commentai irritata. Quel vino era sul serio uno dei migliori dei Sette Regni e quella ragazzina, con i suoi commenti e la sua reticenza, mi stava irritando oltre modo. Ero stata una stupida a sacrificare un tale vino per una sciocca.  
«Oh, non dubiterei mai di voi, mia regina» si affrettò ad assicurare Sansa e poi, come a voler provare di non covare in alcun modo una tale sospetto, la ragazza trangugiò buona parte del calice in un colpo solo, con gli occhi chiusi, come se pregasse che un tale supplizio cessasse al più presto.  
«Allora, come l’hai trovato?» le chiesi sorridente.  
«Non mi intendo molto di vini, mia regina, ma questo è il più buono che io abbia mai bevuto» disse lei, sorpresa nell’aver trovato gradevole quel liquido rosso.  
«Ho fatto mettere del miele. È così che a Lannisport viene servito il vino ai ragazzi, io e sir Jaime ne eravamo innamorati».  
Feci cenno alla dama in attesa di riempire di nuovo il bicchiere della mia ospite e poi il mio. Feci lasciare la caraffa accanto a me e poi congedai la giovane.  
La nostra carrozza si arrestò per un secondo, mentre la cameriera scendeva.  
A differenza di Sansa, io bevvi poco vino, mentre la giovane Stark sorseggiò un bicchiere dopo l’altro. La invitai ad accomodarsi accanto a me, invece che di fronte, così da poter parlare più intimamente.  
Le dissi di voler instaurare un rapporto di fiducia, tra di noi, di voler fare le veci di sua madre, per quanto mi fosse stato possibile. Lei sembrò entusiasta e brindammo al nostro nuovo sodalizio.  
I suoi occhi divennero sempre più lucidi ad ogni sorso.  
   
Quando ci fermammo per la notte, Sansa era ancora nella mia carrozza e feci sapere a Ned Stark che mi sarei occupata io di lei e che la giovane avrebbe raggiunto il padre e la sorella dopo cena.  
Sansa era sprofondata in un sonno profondo dopo il terzo bicchiere di vino al miele. Non era poi molto, ma per una giovane che del vino aveva solo sentito parlare doveva essere stato difficile sostenere tutto quell’alcol in una volta sola.  
Provai a svegliarla più volte, ma il respiro della giovane non cambiò minimamente. Dolcemente, la distesi tra i cuscini, stupendomi della totale mancanza di irritazione da parte mia: ero la regina dei Sette Regni, dannazione, non una balia.  
Ma quando vidi le labbra di Sansa, lievemente dischiuse, capii cosa era quella forte attrazione che provavo per quell’ingenua ragazzina.  
In fondo, questo era un peccato che ancora non avevo commesso e forse non si sarebbe mai più ripresentata un’occasione tanto propizia.  
   
 _Sansa fece un sogno molto strano._  
 _Sognò di essersi addormentata accanto alla regina, vinta da una stanchezza incontrollabile, e di essere stata adagiata tra i cuscini della sua carrozza._  
 _Sognò di essere stata accarezzata da mani sottili e affusolate, bianche e ben curate, così leggere da provocarle brividi freddi lungo la schiena. Sognò queste mani a percorrerle il corpo, insinuarsi tra i capelli, tracciarle il profilo del volto. Un solo dito a disegnare la punta del naso, a segnare i confini delle labbra._  
 _E poi sognò una bocca rossa e dei capelli biondi chinarsi su di lei, sfiorarle appena le guance accaldate a causa del vino e poi fermarsi, come se quelle labbra esitassero, ma Sansa lo sapeva che cercavano un modo per divorarla, perché il profumo che quel naso inspirava era tanto inebriante da far perdere la testa. Ormai Sansa aveva capito che doveva trattarsi di una donna, nonostante si fosse illusa fino all’ultimo che fosse Joffrey. Chiunque ella fosse si chinò su di lei, lentamente, come per assaporare un’occasione che mai più si sarebbe ripresentata, e la baciò a lungo, sulla bocca, accarezzando le sue labbra con la lingua._  
 _Prima di allontanarsi la morse, quasi a voler mettere in chiaro che Sansa altro non era che una sua proprietà._  
   
Sansa si svegliò con il volto colmo di turbamento e io le spiegai l’accaduto, minimizzando le conseguenze: si era semplicemente assopita a causa dell’ottimo vino, poteva capitare a chiunque. Sansa sembrava voler sparire dalla vergogna.  
Cenammo per lo più in silenzio e scambiammo pochi convenevoli, la sua mente sembrava ancora annebbiata dal vino e il suo colorito era insolitamente pallido.  
Io sorridevo.  
Quando la sua septa giunse per accompagnarla dal padre, salutai Sansa con familiarità.  
Per molti giorni e molte notti il suo profumo rimase nella mia carrozza, ma poi svanì, e il ricordo di quel bacio che le avevo strappato prese i contorni di un sogno, sempre meno definiti, sempre più confusi, una sfumatura nella mia vita.  
Da quel giorno, non ebbi più occasione di rimanere sola con la giovane e ingenua Sansa Stark.

 

 

 

 

 

_ A K., che dovrebbe ubriacarsi più spesso. _


End file.
